


Humanity's Smallest

by TransBoyFanBoy



Series: Little Eren and Daddy Levi [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Regression, Eren's first time regressing, Gen, Headspace, I'm talking electronics, Marco is a sweetie, Modern times, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, adorable little Eren, and he accepts Eren, but Marco does help out little Eren a bit, he doesn't know what to feel, he's so sweet, little!Eren, no relationship yet, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyFanBoy/pseuds/TransBoyFanBoy
Summary: The first time was different than Eren had expected. There was no change in how bright the world was, no big difference in how he saw everything around him. At first, he thought he was doing it wrong.----The story of Eren's first time slipping into headspace (and once after that).





	Humanity's Smallest

**Author's Note:**

> I got an idea for a story, so I went with it. It most likely doesn't fit in with the details in the other two parts of this series, so if you'd like to think of it as a separate thing, you can. If you are able to connect it to the rest of the series, though, go right ahead! At the moment, I'm still trying to work out how they can fit together. Anyways, enjoy and thanks for reading!

The first time was different than Eren had expected. There was no change in how bright the world was, no big difference in how he saw everything around him. At first, he thought he was doing it wrong. If he didn't feel like other people felt, he must have been doing something he wasn't supposed to, right?

He had tried to regress before. When he had, he found that the pacifier felt weird in his mouth and his jaw hurt after sucking on it for awhile. He was worried at every moment that someone was going to walk in on him with a stuffed animal in his arms and a pacifier in his mouth, or even worse- a pull-up on. Worst of all, he wasn't even sure if he was in a headspace of any kind or ever would be. Needless to say, he gave up on trying. It was supposed to be easy, wasn't it? No one else had ever mentioned having trouble getting into this headspace.

One day, however, Eren pushed through the uncertain thoughts floating through his mind. He got himself changed into a pull-up and a comfortable set of pajamas before grabbing a pacifier he had managed to sneak into the barracks. Since everyone had gone out for the night, he figured it was safe enough to use it. Once he had all of the necessary items for slipping- his stuffie, a bottle filled with apple juice, and a very soft blanket- Eren took out his laptop and settled into bed, going to Netflix. He had heard good things about the movie Lilo & Stitch, so he put it on. About half an hour into the movie, he noticed that he felt different. It wasn't a major change from normal, but he suddenly felt slightly whiny and squirmy. He didn't know what was happening, so he went with the easiest thing to do; he ignored it and turned back to the movie, giggling at funny parts and crying towards the end. 

It wasn't until the next day that he found out what had happened. Apparently, he had gone into headspace without registering that he had done it. Eren was shocked to say the least. He noticed that it had done wonders to improve his mood and mental state. With that thought in mind, it was decided that he would try to squeeze in time for regressing at least once a week. 

Of course, things don't always work out the way you plan, and Eren found himself busier than ever before. More titans arrived at the outer wall daily, which meant the scouts hardly had any time to calm down. After a grueling four weeks of being on watch constantly, Eren knew he was in desperate need of regressing. He needed time to cope with every horrifying thing that he had witnessed over the past month. Eren tried to stay strong throughout the process, but one day he found it was harder than usual. Apparently, regressing once had opened up a door for him and Eren could feel that he was on the cusp of slipping all day. It was just his luck that it was one of the most eventful days of the week. He fought to stay big all day, knowing that if he could just make it back to the barracks that evening, it would all be okay. 

As they were going through the rubble at the end of the day, Eren saw something that hit too close to home. A woman was lying there, trapped under a collapsed house. She was still alive and crying out for help. Eren shouted for everyone to come and assist him, not knowing what to do. Try as they might, they were not able to move the debris enough to get her out. The sight proved to be too much for Eren, who had already been struggling all day. He stumbled back from the scene, tears flowing from his eyes and down his cheeks. He was quickly slipping into headspace, the traumatic events of the past month overwhelming him. 

Eren fell to his knees and sobbed loudly. Mikasa and Armin ran to him immediately, enveloping him into a hug as he cried, his thumb dangerously close to entering his mouth. Jean and Marco jogged over next, circling around him to shield him from everyone's piercing stares. Levi and Erwin just barked an order to get back to the task at hand-getting the woman out from under the house. Levi walked over and looked down at Eren with a sad gaze, feeling a pang in his chest and a need to help the boy. 

As Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Marco, and Levi led Eren away and back to the barracks, the rest of the scouts finally managed to pull the girl out from under the debris. The five of them were too busy helping Eren to the camp to notice. Eren, still in headspace, just let them drag him along as his sobs were reduced to sniffles and hiccups. He knows he shouldn't be little around everyone because it's dangerous, but he can't snap himself out of it. He's absolutely exhausted from the events of the past month, along with crying his heart out tonight. He felt so small, and it didn't help that Marco had decided to pick him up so they wouldn't have to drag him. Eren was positioned on Marco's hip, resting his head on the freckled boy's shoulder. He brought his hand up to his face, bringing his thumb into his mouth and sucking gently. Marco had noticed the boy doing this, but said nothing. He had a feeling he knew what this was- after all, the events of the evening had been traumatizing and easily could have been reason for Eren to slip-but he was certainly not going to embarrass the boy. Luckily, they hung to the back of the group so no one else had noticed the boy's childish actions.

Once they arrived back at the camp, Levi went to get some pain medicine; He was sure that Eren would have a headache after sobbing that much. Meanwhile, Marco, Jean, Mikasa, and Armin took Eren to the room so he could relax and calm down completely. Mikasa and Armin went to look for a washcloth to wet while Jean was sent to pick out some pajamas for Eren. Marco laid Eren in bed and smiled down at him. The regressed boy was still sucking his thumb with one hand, but had taken to holding his head with the other in hopes of soothing the ache. He whined quietly in pain and Marco gently shushed him, running a hand through the boy's hair. 

"Shh, Eren. It's okay, little buddy." Eren pouts up at Marco, tears in his eyes as he whimpers. Marco looks around a bit, spotting a bag poking out from under the bed. He grabs it and pulls it up onto the bed before opening it and sifting through the contents. He takes out a stuffed animal and waves it in front of Eren's face, making the boy giggle. He makes grabby hands for the item and Marco gives it to him. The boy cuddles it to him, slipping his thumb back into his mouth and turning to face the wall. 

Jean comes back in with pajamas, followed by Mikasa, Armin, and Levi. Levi hands the pills to Marco along with a cup of water, while Armin sets the bowl of cold water and washcloth down next to the bed. Jean places the pajamas on the edge of the bed and kisses Marco's cheek. Then, the four leave again to go to the mess hall and have dinner. After they all leave, Marco sits Eren up and hands him the pills, holding the water for the small boy. Somehow, Eren still ends up spilling the water all over his shirt, and Marco is glad he hadn't changed into the pajamas yet. With the pills taken, Marco helps Eren get undressed. He remembers seeing something else in the bag, so he reaches back in and grabs out a pull-up. He hands it to Eren and lets him get dressed, the boy blushing brightly. He managed to put everything on correctly except for the shirt, which Marco helped him fix. Eren got settled back into bed quietly and the freckled boy set a cold, wet washcloth on his forehead. 

Once he made sure Eren was comfortable, he placed a pacifier that he had found in the bag in Eren's mouth. He then went back to his bed and checked on Eren every few minutes to make sure he was alright. Marco knew that the rest of the scouts would be coming back pretty late, as they always do after busy days like these, so he felt comfortable letting Eren have the baby items out. Soon enough, Marco noticed that Eren was sleeping, sucking his paci in his sleep. He felt bad doing this, but he pulled the pacifier from Eren's mouth. Eren just replaced it with his thumb. Marco smiled softly, putting the child items back in the bag and under the bad. He also took the washcloth off Eren's head and placed it back in the bowl. 

Marco couldn't help but feel a fondness to the boy. He tried so hard to help and was so determined, but it was obvious to everyone that Eren was stressed. He was glad the brown haired boy had found something to help him cope; He just hoped that if the others found out, they would be as understanding as he was. Because Eren, the sweet little boy, was simply adorable and no one should ever be able to take away what makes him happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so the ending was not good, but I had run out of ideas towards the end and just had to wing it. I hope all of you enjoyed this, and if you have any suggestions for future stories (preferably from the fandoms I know/have written about), I'd be open to hearing them!


End file.
